Under the Stars of Gotham
by HelveticaStandard
Summary: His world was gone, Damian Wayne travelled back to an alternate past, in search of a second chance


Under the Stars of Gotham

Disclaimer: DCU is not mine!

A/N

So, I just realized how messed up this piece was.

No Note, no proper page breaks. In my defence, I was new to FFnet's system.

So, a little bit overdue note for this one.

I just LOVE Black Canary. But I disliked Green Arrow, which ironically, stemmed from the Arrow TV series, and the horrible mustache in the comic!

About the villains in this piece, I realized I could have used Darkseid, instead of inventing half-assed villainous race (based on Warcraft's Burning Legion). But by the time the realization hit, I was already grammar checking it, and was too lazy to change it.

About Damian, I always felt he had the very best potential to be an Anti-hero. Villain mom and hero dad, it makes a very interesting mix. Most of the comics, Damian was portrayed as a jerk, but we must remember that he was just a spoiled kid with daddy issues. Like King Joffrey in ASOIAF. So in this, I tried to make him more mature.

This is a take, if Wonder Woman had a hand in raising him, teaching him the value of both kindness and ruthlessness, and how to balance them. And yes, if you have not noticed: I am a fan of BM/WW

And... well, that is all I guess.

Thank you all who read and favorited and followed!

Cheers mateys!!

Update: HOW THE HELL DO I PUT PAGE BREAKS IN THIS STORY?!

-PAGEBREAKS-

Diana stared at the curious young man, standing in the Founder's meeting room.

He was dressed in Barry's extra T-shirt and trackpants, but even in such simple clothing, he was kingly. There was an aura about him, confidence and cockiness. His crystal blue eyes swept around the Founders of the Justice League, and when they reached her, they softened.

"Well, everybody, may I present Damian. He claimed to be from an alternate future, and is here to help us fend of an invasion." Kal began, motioning to Damian.

"But first, how did you access the Founders' secret frequency?" Batman cut in, the white lenses narrowed dangerously, "Who are you really, Damian?"

All eyes fell on Bruce, startled, then turned back to Damian. He smirked, and it reminded Diana of someone, but she could not quite place it.

"Can't you guess? I thought the Batman is the greatest detective alive?" His statement was delivered with a cocksure grin, and that was when it clicked.

The eyes, the jaw, the mannerism. Damian could have been a clone of Bruce Wayne! Diana almost laughed aloud.

"Question is, who's the mother?" It was Shayera.

Hawkgirl smirked at Batman's direction, Bruce growled out a warning, but whether he admit it or not, the Founders were close, and ribbings like this happened in all their meetings.

The Batman glared back at Damian, eyes narrowed. "Talia told me she had a miscarriage." He said carelessly, but Diana could sense the pain under his bravado.

Damian's smirk was no longer so abrasive, "She lied. To protect me."

"Protect?" Bruce spat.

"Grandfather will never let me go. Neither will you. I will be a boy, trapped between two man's ego. She picked what was best for me."

Diana had expected Bruce to stand and demand more explanation, but the Batman asserted his presence, once more becoming blank of emotion. "Regardless, you said an invasion?"

Dirty laundry should not be aired so casually, Diana thought dryly, especially among friends.

The next two hours were the Founders, mostly Batman, grilling Damian for information of the supposed invasion that destroyed his homeworld.

Until Kal asked, "But... What happened to your Justice League?"

Damian's reply was a single word so filled with hate, "Luthor."

"What did he do this time?" Kal growled. A sweet man he may be, topics on Luthor really put him on edge.

"He killed Superman."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Bruce regained his composure first. "He has been trying for years, and failing."

"Yes. That time, he murdered Mom and crippled my father, and set up an ambush for Superman. He came, and he died." His words were delivered with cold logic, but Diana could not help her eyes glazing over to Bruce and Kal.

"I can hardly believe Ra's to be silent while his daughter is taken captive and murdered." Bruce returned.

Damian blinked, then slapped his forehead. "Talia, she disowned me long ago."

"Dare I ask why?" Shayera was protective of her son, and the thought of another woman abandoning her flesh was alien to her.

Damian made air quotes, "Said I was too much of my father's son, and tried to replace me with a clone. Dad was furious, but Mom went on a rampage. Damned near pulverized half of Gotham."

"Who is your Mom? Superman?" Barry tried to lighten the mood, and received some weak laughter.

Damian's smile was wistful. "Diana Prince. Wayne, actually."

All eyes turned to her. Diana blinked, then blushed to her roots. She tried to catch Bruce's eyes, but the man was gone and only the Bat remained.

"Back to the war. What happened after Superman and Wonder Woman died?" Batman barked.

Diana tried to ignore the stab of hurt in her chest, at how casually he dismissed her and Kal's demise. Damian sobered up quickly, "Batman, even had he been in his prime, could not face the Legion alone. With Superman and Wonder Woman gone, we lost two of our most powerful member.

"But most devastating, was the hit to our morale. Uncle Clark and my Mom were the symbol of hope. Indestructible, everlasting, kind and loving. Protectors of mankind... With them gone and Batman crippled, mentally and physically, we have lost the will to fight."

Diana was by his side in a moment, "But you warned us. We are still here. There is still hope."

Damian nodded, smile brightening when she touched his arm. The rest of the meeting, she stood behind the young man that was her son of the future, with her hands on his shoulders.

Diana held up a hand, "I think it is enough for today, Kal?" Asking Bruce was just asking for trouble.

Clark nodded wearily. "Yes. We will meet again on the morrow. Dismissed."

Diana looped her arm through Damian's. "You have to tell me more of this wonderful family you have, Damian."

The door of the meeting room closed as they stepped out, and Damian spun a tale of happier times.

-PAGEBREAKS-

"Bruce-"

"Not now, Kent."

Clark sighed. Barry had left, so did John and Shayera. Jon stayed behind, he was mostly silent through the meeting, likely having discerned who Damian was the moment he saw the time traveler.

"What do we do about the Legion?" The Martian spoke.

"First, we analyze what we can. For all we know, Damian could be lying and this could be a nefarious plot-"

"Bruce! I heard his heartbeat. He was not lying-"

"You are not fool proof, Kent!"

"Friends!" Jon had stood. "Invasion or plot, we must still be ready. Bruce, you are in turmoil over Damian's presence, and Clark, let Bruce settle his own affairs."

Batman and Superman glared at each other. "Very well. We will continue the meeting tomorrow."

"Do it without me." Batman growled. "I will call for a meeting when I have more data."

Jon shrugged helplessly. Clark watched his friend's cape flutter away as the door closed behind him.

"I worry about him."

"So do I, Clark. But a good friend knows when his meddling is unwanted." Jon patted his shoulder.

"But always keep an eye out, and be ready to help." Clark retorted.

Jon laughed, "And that, Clark, is why you are the leader. Batman may know how to command people, but it is you who they will follow unquestioningly."

-PAGEBREAKS-

"So, here we are."

Damian stared at the cave, feeling giddy. Dick used to tell him stories about Young Justice, the predecessor to Teen Titans, but that was far before Damian's time. To stand in the halls of Mt. Justice-

"Hey, still with me?"

Dinah Lance was a terribly attractive woman. With a mane of blonde hair and baby blue eyes, a petite body that belied her prowess as martial artist. Shame she was taken by that douche Queen. He blinked again. It was the past...

When Damian turned to regard Dinah, he was smiling widely. "I grew up with stories of this place from the other Robins."

Dinah laughed, "It must be a disappointment."

"On the contrary, I used to live in the sewers." He said smoothly, "While it is not much different, we do not have someone like you there."

"Someone like me, huh?" Her eyes sparkled, her lips curved suggestively.

"Yes. Beautiful, smart, strong. A complete package. Brains, beauty, brawn."

Dinah laughed, almost cackling. "Oh, Helena would so love having you around." She flashed a grin. "Want to spar?" She offered, "Let's see how well the Bat trained his young."

Being assigned to Mt. Justice meant Dinah and Red Tornado was privy to his secrets, to a certain extent. Damian smiled good naturedly, "And if I win, will you consider a date with me?"

She cackled, "If you win."

He smiled in turn, "Trust me, after our first date, you'd be glad you lost."

Their trash talking continued until after they both took stance on the mattress.

Twenty minutes into the spar, the Young Justice team returned.

"This guy's paying for lunch when I win!" Dinah called at them.

Wally whooped, then dragged a young Dick Grayson to watch. The rest followed, crowded around the fighters, hooting and whooping, cheering on Dinah.

She was good, he had to admit. But he had fought desperate battles, hardened his resolve and hone his skills with a baptism of blood and fire. Damian swept her legs, then pinned her to the ground.

He loomed over her, smirking. "Yield."

She grinned broadly, then suddenly, she was on top of him. Her elbow digging into his neck. "Yield."

He tried to fight, and failed. Stunned and humiliated, Damian grimaced. "I yield."

Wally screamed, "WOOHOO! PIZZA FOR LUNCH! THANKS DINAH!"

After being introduced as Damian Wallace, a new mission coordinator, and the kids were given pizza to munch on and kept their mouths shut about his defeat, Dinah found him in the infirmary.

"You okay?" She asked, much too cheerful for his taste.

"Fine."

"Nothing bruised but your ego?" Her eyes sparkled.

He looked at her, face impassive, "I like it when my women are on top."

She laughed, pulling out ice packs and gatorades and handed him his share. Dinah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "From the way you fight, you are not used to fighting humans are you?"

He grimaced, "No, for five years now I have been fighting hostile alien invaders. Heck, even the villains joined up with us. It was not heroes versus villains anymore, but mankind versus alien." Damian shook his head.

"What are they like?"

"They didn't tell you?"

Dinah rolled her eyes, "According to the esteemed Batman," She deepened her voice in imitation of his father, "It is not your concern yet."

They laughed together, and he told her what the Legion looked like, their arsenals, and how to effectively destroy them.

Dinah was silent through his explanation. When he was done, they sat in silence, drinking their gatorade and pressing ice against bruised limbs.

"I think I want that date now." She grumbled.

"Really? What changed?"

Her good humor returned, "Eh, not much. I had actually wanted to invite you to coffee, but you mentioned it first."

He smirked at her, "It is because of my charm?"

"Pfft! It is pity, if you must know." She pushed off the seat, and skipped to the door, "Since you are a Bat, I trust you know where I live. Tonight at seven. Don't be late."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me!" She hollered.

Damian laughed as the door clicked shut behind Dinah.

-PAGEBREAKS-

"Well, Master Damian, I do believe you would look dashing in this."

He shook his head, "We are just going to hang out, Alfred."

"Nonsense, sir. If a lady asked for a date, it is never just 'hang out'."

Damian chuckled at the old butler. "Don't ever change, Alfred."

He picked a turtle neck and jeans. Simple, classy, elegant. Just the way he preferred. "Is the car ready?"

"I had thought you would want to ride the batmobile, sir." Alfred raised an eyebrow, "Or, would the Mercedez be better suited for this?"

He patted the butler's shoulder. "The Waynes would be in ruin, were it not for you."

Alfred remained stoic, "Very good, sir. If there is nothing else?"

"None, Alfred. Say hello to Dr. Leslie for me."

"I have absolutely no idea of what you are referring to, Master Damian."

Damian chuckled, watching the butler walk unhurriedly out. He walked to the front door, just as Bruce climbed out of the cave.

"Busy day?" He asked the man.

Bruce sighed, and smiled weakly. It took less than two weeks, but Bruce was warming up to him.

"Don't go too crazy." And attempted to act like a father. It was both disturbing and amusing. His own father had been this stoic man who rarely gave out praise or advice, having delegated most of the task to his Mom.

"Don't work too hard. Take some time to enjoy life." He adviced the man.

But Bruce shook his head, "No can do. We have an invasion-"

"In twenty years." Damian retorted, "Look, why not call Diana and ask her to come around?"

"Can't."

Damian pursed his lips. "You have to start someday. When we rescued your son from Ra's, he will need a mother."

Bruce grimaced, and Damian decided to stop torturing this man. "My Dad was a good father. You will be too, I am certain."

He left Bruce alone, the man was a rational thinker. Believing emotions to be a hindrance in their line of work.

Damian entered the garage, and saw the classy Mercedez already humming with life.

He used to believe the same thing. It was from Mom that he learn, that feelings may be a liability, but it was also a source of strength.

Damian tapped the car's sound system, slipping in his own music, a playlist he made for Mom, and remembered the woman who was his mother growing up.

Dinah's apartment building was well maintained. Damian grabbed the box of chocolate, and made his way up.

When the door to her apartment opened, it was to a dark haired woman. Helena Bertineli stared him up and down, then smirked. "My, my, you do look delicious Mr. Wallace."

Damian smiled, remembering the Helena who had died when she jumped in to protect Dinah and Oliver's kids. "And you must be Ms. Bertinelli."

"The one and only," She pushed the door wider, revealing the tank top she wore, bare on the midriff, and the extremely short cami pants. "Do come in, Damian."

He looked her over, "I am crashing on one of the League's safehouse. As you might know, it is terribly dull. Might there be room for another in this flat? I would not mind the couch."

Helena cackled, and Damien knew where Dinah's cackling habit came from. "Smooth, but no."

"Hey, D! Your boytoy's here!" Helena hollered.

"Coming!"

Not a moment later, Dinah stepped out, wearing jeans and leather jacket on top of black cotton shirt. She looked him up and down and grinned approvingly.

"You look great." Damian stated, holding out a box of chocolate. "I do not know what flowers you like, and roses seemed cliche. Chocolate can never go wrong, right?"

Dinah laughed at him, "And which woman taught you that?"

He only winked in response. Dinah spent another five minutes lecturing Helena on the danger of stoves and other assorted shenanigans. Helena got her revenge when Dinah and Damian was outside the apartment.

"Don't forget the condom, y'all!" She shouted cheerily, then the door was slammed in their faces.

"HELENA!" Dinah looked like she was about to shout the door down, and the cackling woman behind it.

Damian laughed, "Such a charming woman."

"I'll kill her." Dinah huffed, and looped her arm around his.

"But then, how are you supposed to request more dates from behind bars?"

She smirked, "What makes you think I want a repeat?"

He motioned to their attire. "Please, we match."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "I wore leather and you a turtleneck. How is that a match?"

"The color scheme? Blue jeans and dark top?"

"Yours is grey, mine a black. Try again." She said dryly.

Damian was grinning, "The chocolate?"

"I could have bought it on my own."

"I let you on top?"

Dinah laughed, "You are as bad as Helena. Maybe, I should set you two up?"

"And risk you getting jealous? Not a chance."

She gave him the 'Oh please' eyes. Talking with Dinah was nice. Her humor was refreshing. "I am rather new here, any place you'd like to go?"

"Well, there is this hot dog stand not too far from here." She gave that teasing little smirk. "I do hope you Bats eat just like us mortals."

"Batman will be horified. But me and Tim, the other Robin, used to sneak out a lot for McDonalds."

Dinah smiled gently, "Do you miss them? Friends and home?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it. It was a good question, and deserved a good answer. He thought about it.

"Everyday." He replied softly, "But there is nothing left back home. The League is reduced to pocket resistances, coordinating our attacks individually, I don't even know what happened to them, whether they live or not.

"Most of our raids were on supply depots." His hands clenched at his sides, "We were scraping a living like rats, scurying from shadow to shadow, salvaging what little food we can-" He shook his head, "It is a losing battle, we are just prolonging the inevitable. But this time, we might have a chance."

"I am sorry." Dinah held his hand, "I lived on the street at one point too. It might not be as bad as yours, but I can understand the feeling of hopelessness."

He pulled his car key, but Dinah stopped him. "We'll take my bike."

"I don't have a helmet."

She walked on, pulling on along, and glanced over her shoulder, "Why? Little Damy afraid Daddy's going to swoop in and ground him?"

He ignored her ribbing, there was a set of swaying ass that needs his attention. Dinah snickered, "Eyes up, cowboy."

They mounted Dinah's bike. She rode like a woman possessed. Damian had no problem with reckless driver. Riding with the Batman was no walk in the park.

But with his father, there would always be safeties in place. Helmets, seat belts. With Dinah, whose hair was whipping wildly, one mistake and they both could die.

"Tell me if this is a plot to make me fondle you!" He shouted when Dinah sped past a sports car.

"If you do fondle me, I will shout you deaf!"

"I love your dirty talking!" He held onto her with dear life. Such a shame too, he could not properly enjoy Dinah's curves pressing against him.

They stopped by the hotdog stand. Dinah laughed at his wobbly knees, and went on to buy their dinner. She handed him the steaming food.

They ate as they walked into a park, finding a bench to settle down.

"That was fun!" Dinah crumpled her hotdog paper and threw it into a recycling bin.

Damian himself had only finished half, and it was making him nausea.

"Aw, poor tummy can't take the hotdog? Do I need to feed you?"

He glared at her, "I should report you to the GCPD, riding like that."

She laughed, and bumped her shoulder against him. "What's life without a little fun?"

Damian bit into his hotdog. Dinah Lance was different than Dinah Queen. Queen was more responsible, more severe, even before she married Ollie. This Dinah was too carefree, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, Damien mused.

"So, tell me about me." She leaned back, looking at the stars. "The me from your place, I mean."

Damian leaned back too, stared at the stars too. For some reason, amidst Gotham's pollution level, he could see them tonight.

"She married Olliver Queen."

Dinah blanched. "The billionaire from Star City? Yuck! Really?! What was she thinking?"

He laughed, taking hold of her hand. "To be frank, she is quite different from you."

"How? We are the same person."

Damien shrugged, "Dunno. But Dinah Queen was more severe, more uptight, even before she met Queen. The same with other League members too. From my place, Wally was a Founder, not Kid Flash."

"Wow." Dinah breathed out, "That's kinda creepy."

"You tell me. I had it worse, I had to talk to them."

She laughed, remaining unsympathetic to his plight.

"But to see them again, to be able to laugh, it is a good thing." He startled when Dinah rested her head against his shoulder.

"We should find happiness where we can, right?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I have a lot of envy."

Damian glanced at her, but Dinah was looking at nothing. "Oh?"

"I envy Wonder Woman for her resolve. Batman for being so smart. But most of all, I envy the kids. Wally and Artemis bickered all day long, but they always had fun. Connor and M'gan are so sweet. Robin and Kalder and even Helena. She had such a tragedy, and still she take whatever happiness she can."

"Maybe it was because of tragedy that she understood how fickle happiness is. To seize whatever she can, before it was gone."

She looked up, baby blue eyes strangely vulnerable. She blushed, "I never told this to anyone."

Damian cleared his throat, "I wasn't always like this."

"How so?"

"As Batman's apprentice, he cautioned me against having feelings. It interferes with work, he said."

Dinah snorted.

"Wonder Woman taught me differently. She said, while feelings can be a weakness, it can also be a source of strength. To protect your loved ones, you would face any challenge and not be daunted by how big it is."

"She's smarter than Batman."

"Don't let him catch you saying that," He laughed, "My mentor might kick you out of the League."

Dinah giggled, "He kicked Helena out once. She complained for a week, but it always ended with: 'D, I swear, if he didn't have such a sexy jaw, I would have broke it.'"

She blinked suddenly, then eyes snapping open widely. Dinah recoiled back from Damian, holding him at arms length, held a palm in front of her eyes.

"OH. MY. GOD."

He seized her hand, tugging it down and stared into her eyes. Damian smirked, "They did say I have my father's jaw, and his eyes."

"You're... Batman's son? He has a son?!"

Damian laughed, "There is a man under all that black kevlar, you know."

"I- Yeah, sure, I know. but he just seemed so... Y'know..." Her arms flailed, words failing her.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled, "It is a secret though."

Dinah nodded slowly, "So, Damian Wallace is not your real name?"

"Damian is. Wallace is not."

"I supposed it is too much to ask for the last name?"

"You might try, Dinah, but then you might not be interested in the answer anymore."

"Pray tell, why?"

He leaned in close, and she did not move away.He cupped her cheek, brushing fingers against her jaw and hair.

"Push me away," He murmured, lips very close against hers.

She did not, and they shared a kiss under the stars. It was slow and chaste, but long lasting. Two people who tried to savor what happiness they can, after a life of tragedy.

-PAGEBREAKS-

They arrived back at Dinah's apartment.

"Well, I might consider a second date." She said, lips curling suggestively.

He was too busy not to hurl to gloat. Dinah patted his back, laughing as she skipped up the stairs to her apartment.

Damian wondered if courting Dinah was too much trouble, but the memory of her kisses banish the thought away.

Totally worth a little crazy.

He entered the car, Clapton's Wonderful Tonight blared on the radio. Damian closed his eyes, until the door of the passanger's seat was ripped open.

His eyes snapped open, about to attack his assailant, only to find a sour-faced Dinah Lance, hurling herself into the passanger's seat.

"What's wrong?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Helena had a guy in my house!"

"Did you tell them to use condom?" He quipped.

Dinah's glare was impressive. "I can't get a word in between the screaming and grunting."

His eyebrows raised, "Are they having sex or are they gutting a pig?"

Dinah's eyes sparkled, she chortled, "A bit of both. Helena can be such a pig sometimes." She glanced at the radio, "Never pegged you for a Clapton song."

He shrugged, "This was my Mom's playlist actually."

Her eyes softened, "What happened to her?"

"One of the first victims of the invasion." He hummed along the song.

"We'll stop them, Damy."

She was strong. Dinah Queen grew up in a good family. A police officer Dad, and ex-super heroine Mom. Good and happy and normal.

Dinah Lance's father was gunned down by a thug. Her mother ran off with another man. Two years living on the streets, before meeting Helena Bertinelli and being adopted into the family. Then the Bertinelli family massacre, which drove the two girls into crime fighting.

And this woman was now comforting him. Damian smiled, "Thank you, Dinah."

"Well! Enough with all the sappiness. I am learning to take what happiness I can get."

"So, I am your happiness now?" Damian smirked, "Is it not a bit too fast?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a d-bag. C'mon cowboy, let's drive. And none of these sappy songs either!"

Amidst his protest, Dinah changed Clapton to Metallica. She screamed along until she was horase and laughed at her terrible voice.

They stopped by Gotham's riverside. Dinah was still laughing, and Metallica was still playing their horrible music. He switched it back to Clapton.

"Hey!" Dinah protested.

He smiled, stepped out of the car, and circled around to Dinah. He opened her door, and offered a hand, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Mercedez, sappy music and ballroom dancing." She laughed, taking his hand. "Who are you really, Damian Wallace."

Amidst the reflection of the yellow street light, they danced a slow tune.

"I might tell you on our fifth date." He twirled her around.

"No, no. Better yet, I will figure it out myself. I love riddles!"

"Well, if you do figure it out, the Batman will come after you, and then I have to propose to you and bring you into the family to avoid bloodshed."

"Now who's going too fast?" She mused.

It was nice, he had not a chance for banter. For five years, his life was in constant fear of discovery. It was nice to act like a Wayne once more, albeit in secrecy.

Until a scream broke their trance. They shared a look, then sprung towards the car. "Where is it coming from?" She mumured, ears twitching.

Damian pulled up the music player, revealing a sliding monitor. "Computer, connect to satelite-04. Scan for disturbances in half a mile radius from point."

Damian pulled up the dashboard, and picked a domino mask and slapped it over his eyes. He handed a second to Dinah.

Black Canary shook her head, "I'll be fine. I want 'em to know who beat them."

The computer beeped, satelite camera showed a woman, cornered by two burly men. Damian stepped on the pedal, gunning the engine to top speed.

It was a standard rape-attempt.

Dinah leapt on them, and disabled them with a kick and a punch. He focused on calling the police, letting his date blow off some of her steam.

They left the two thugs tied to a lamp-post and escorted the woman home.

"Never a dull moment in Gotham." Dinah sighed, watching the woman enter her house and embraced by her children and husband.

"Want to tell me what happened back there?" He asked quietly.

"What is there to tell?" Her eyes were vacant.

Damian stopped his car, looking at her, "Dinah, you almost killed those rapists."

Her return glare was burning with hate, "And they would deserve it." She spat.

There was a wound there, deep and dark. He dared not give her the self-righteous speech Batman used to give. "They do, but not by your hands."

She blinked, "You... agreed with me?"

He was raised by Ra's al Ghul, and no matter how hard Mom and Dad tried, that dark stain can never be removed. "Do you know the League of Shadows?"

She nodded slowly. "A little."

"I was raised by them, before the Batman found me."

Dinah's jaw hung, "For real?"

"For real." He winked at her, "Batman might not agree, but I know that some men are beyond redemption."

He took her hand, "But Dinah, staining your hands with their blood, with murder, it killed a part of your soul."

He stared at her, and the light of understanding entered her eyes. "You have... You have killed people..."

"When I was six." He admitted quietly. "You can never forget your first kill. It is the true crossroad of your life."

"What do you mean?" She payed rapt attention.

"Whether you are good or bad. Whether you enjoyed it or hated it. It changed you, Dinah. A murder, the taking of life, it gave you such a rush of power..." Damian breathed in, her scent, mixed with sweat and blood.

"I tried to fight it. The urge. And eventually, I managed. But it is a long struggle, one I do not wish upon anyone." He remembered the hearts he broke along the way.

She nodded slowly, shakily. He remembered how young Dinah was. "I am sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for."

He had a good guess of her hatred for rapist. Dinah and Helena were found inside a wardrobe, and Mr. and Mrs. Bertinelli's body found just outside of it. The latter's clothes were torn and there were bloodstains on her dress. Raped to death.

He forced the dark thought away. "I will take you home."

She shook her head, eyes clenched shut, legs drawn in on herself. "I cannot face Helena yet. Not yet."

"Very well."

-PAGEBREAKS-

He took her to one of the League's safehouse.

"I will sleep on the floor." He declared.

Dinah pulled his hand, "No, stay with me."

He almost joked about it, but the vulnerability, hidden under a facade of good humor, broke through the mask. Damian lay down next to her, and pulled her into his embrace, he tucked her head under his chin.

"Sleep, little canary. It is all right now."

She cried herself to sleep.

Dinah awoke to a ringing. "Helena, shut it off!"

A deep chortle answered her, "If only."

Her head snapped back, staring at Damian Wallace, of all people, in bed with her. Dinah looked down, and breathed a sigh of relief at their fully clothed forms.

"Sorry, gotta take this." Damian muttered, rising away from her and picking up the phone.

'Where are you?' She heard a gruff voice demand from the other side.

"Safehouse oh-seven. Why?"

'Something's up, you need to see this. Come back to- No, wait. You said safehouse seven, there is a computer, in the hidden room under the bed. Contact me from there.' And the phone went dead.

"Well, what a charming daddy." Dinah yawned, and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Hey, thanks for last night."

Damian stood, his foot tapping to find the secret door, "That's what friends are for, Dinah." He smiled when his foot tapped an empty spot. "Aha!"

"So, what does Batman need?" She walked over to the small bathroom, and ripped open a new toothbrush pack.

"Beats me." He grunted, pulling up the trap door and descended into the hidden room.

Dinah hummed as she brushed her teeth, then walked over to the desk, where a water-heater, several cups, and a basket of pre-packaged coffee rested. Clad in tank-top and jeans, she descended the basement, bringing two mugs of coffee.

The screen of the super computer was lit up. The Batman's brooding visage filled it in its entirety. He was in the middle of briefing, until he saw her, and narrowed his eyes.

Dinah placed Damian's coffee on the table, then gave a cheery wave, and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Batman."

'Canary.' He ground out, and his glare directed at Damian.

"It should not be possible." Damian insisted, not even paying attention to her, "The invasion is not for another twenty years."

'Preliminary evidence suggest otherwise.' Batman retorted, 'The Green Lantern Corps reported a massive fleet headed our way, and will be here in a year.'

Two weeks knowing him, and it was her first time seeing Damian so distressed.

"It should not be possible!" Her friend almost shouted, "Oracle calculated every possiblity! It. Should. Not. Be. Possible!"

'Oracle might be wrong. Or your presence here have altered history. Regardless, we must prepare. Come up to the watch tower, we must rediscuss our strategy.' Batman cut off the connection without so much as a goodbye.

"Whoa, your Dad's an ass."

Damian sighed, sipping on the steaming coffee, and blanched, "Too sweet."

Dinah shrugged, "So we better spend more time together, get me used to your tastes."

Damian glanced at her, his blue eyes lit up with amusement, and that lips curled seductively. Mmmm...

"Or, me to yours. Let me bathe first, then feel free to call Jon and have him zap us up."

Dinah nodded, and took the seat he vacated. Well, there might be a time for one solitaire game.

-PAGEBREAKS-

The Guardians were wrong, or they had been duped. The Legion's fleet appeared two months later.

Cylindrical in shape, like a barrel of a giant gun, there was no flair to the design, no decoration. It was a ship designed for war. And there were thousands of them, floating above Gotham like a shadow of death.

Damian was pale, staring at them, and Diana felt a stab of anger. She felt a powerful kinship with the young man. A grim faced Superman stared at them, ready to jet out and destroy as much as he could.

It was a rare occurance when the Batman stood among the Justice League in public, but he was here. Diana had stepped next to him, intent on shielding him.

Bruce was a great fighter, possibly more skilled than her. But he was just a man, and a stray bullet would have killed him.

She eyed Damian, who stood some paces away, accompanied by Black Canary, of all people, and prayed he would be alright.

From the hideous cylindrical ship, a shuttle craft emerged, and landed two hunded meters from their spot.

A creature emerged, with bowed legs and red leathery skin, a pair of malevolent yellow eyes glared at Diana. Its armor was made of gleaming silver plate, and a jagged, cruel sword attached to its back.

No, she realized, the eyes were on Batman.

"BATMAN!" It roared, followed by a maddened howling laughter. "IT FAILED!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. The creature stopped, startled, then laughed louder. "YOU ARE THE OLD BATMAN! COME OUT BAT! OR ARE YOU TOO COWARDLY TO FACE ME?!"

Diana glanced around her allies, and saw a pale faced Damian. It clicked then.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her future son's face hardened. He shrugged of Canary's hold on his shoulder, then stalked forward.

"Here I am, Jarrod." His voice was strong and calm. Diana felt bursting with pride.

"IT DID NOT WORK, BATMAN." It sneered, "YOUR DEVICE SENT ME BACK TOO." It laughed, high and cruel, "I SEE NOT AN ARMY TO RESIST ME, BUT A GROUP OF FREAKS IN COLORED COSTUMES!"

Damian unsheated his sword, clad in Bruce's spare kevlar. He raised two fingers and taunted, "Have you been spending three months thingking up that speech? I grew bored, Jarrod."

"IMPUDENT WHELP! I SHALL ENJOY CRUSHING YOU IN SINGLE COMBAT!"

Diana clenched her hands. Damian had warned them. The Legion were proud warrior-people. They opened a battle with single combat between two champions. It did nothing to ease her hammering heart, watching a boy she had not have a chance to know, fighting a monster.

A leather clad hand touched hers, Diana looked up to see the Batman's white lenses. "He will be fine. He was trained by Batman and Wonder Woman." Bruce looked away, "Our son will be fine."

Her heart soared, but even Bruce could not completely wash away the fear. Diana watched Damian and Jarrod rush at each other.

-PAGEBREAKS-

Fighting these monsters was never easy. But Jarrod was on another level entirely.

Two months was a short period, even Bruce's engineers had not been able to perfectly reverse engineer the monomolecular blade he had requested.

Jarrod's sword was fast, and each blow had the strength to break bones, if blocked directly.

He had experience fighting Jarrod, and that counted for a big number. From the edge of his vision, he saw Dinah, ready to jump in and assist, and Helena, who would follow her to the end of the world.

Damian parried, pushing the thought of that magnificent woman out of his thought. Mom said love was a source of strength, he did not know if he loved her yet, but she was an important friend. Damian took solace in that.

"SO THE WHELP HAD GOTTEN BETTER." Jarrod smashed his blade, disarming him with bone-breaking strength. "BUT NO MATTER, THIS ENDS NOW!"

With victory, came arrogance, and with it, downfall. Jarrod had crushed and pushed the Justice League to extinction, and he was drunk on his victory.

His jagged sword raised high, and was about to slash down. Damian pulled away his glove, revealing a wrist-mounted crossbow, with a monomolecular bolt slotted.

Jarrod's eyes widened, unable to dodge, and the bolt pierced his thick hide.

The General of the Legion fell, gurgling and chocking on his own green blood.

With the duel concluded, the rest of the Legion roared with challenge, burning to avenge their General.

Wonder Woman was the first to leapt into the fray, just to pull Damian out. Then Superman was there, and the battle was joined.

Damian was pulled back, tossed to Dinah and Helena, as Diana leapt back into the fray, armed with shield and sword, blessed by her Goddess.

Helena peppered the invaders with crossbow bolts, but normal crossbow ones would not penetrate their thick hides.

"Goddamnit!" She hurled her crossbow, shattering them against the floor.

"It is beyond us now, Helena." Dinah murmured supporting his head on her lap, and Damian was struck by how fair she looked.

He tried to stand, but Dinah stopped him. "You did your part, let us do ours."

"I want to see." He pleaded, "Dinah, please. Let me watch."

She sighed, and looked at Helena. Together, the two propped him up, having been hauled into a medic ship, hovering above a skyscrapper.

Superman and Wonder Woman was a force to be reckoned with. Superman played bowling with the Legion, while Wonder Woman created a fleeting artwork made by spraying green blood into the air. Batman fought by her side, disabling enemies that escaped her notice.

Lantern was a lightshow of his own, with Hawkgirl clobbering the monsters. They made an invincible team.

The Flash ran around the creatures in circles, confusing them and caused more than a dozen friendly fire.

The rest of the League were not silent either.

Damian looked over the battle, and felt something he had not felt in a long time. It was Hope.

-PAGEBREAKS-

"Canary to Overwatch, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Canary." Damian missed fieldwork. But his duel with Jarrod had caused him a lot.

"So, I got the baby, and you would not believe it!"

He chuckled, sending Dinah and Helena to fetch his baby self was quite amusing. Not to mention Bruce's death glare and Diana's stern warning to be careful with her baby, the amusement was worth the effort.

"This is rather freaky." Helena murmured. "I mean... Dude!"

"What? Already charmed by little Damian? Should I be worried if Dinah is in the market for youger man?" Damian grinned, "Our wedding is in two weeks, just after Bruce and Diana's."

Helena cackled. "If D's a lesbian, maybe. As her flatmate, I can tell she's not."

Damian blinked. "What?"

"Well, Damy," Dinah's teasing voice broke through the comm, "You are having a little sister, it seemed."

That was indeed freaky. Damian leaned back in his chair. No matter though, the Legion has been thwarted, Bruce's child was saved, and whatever came in the future, they will be ready.

Life will be, for a while, peaceful.

"Hey, Dinah?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Helena's voice was terribly flat, "Aww... That's so sweet. I felt like puking! HURK!"

Damian laughed as the two woman began to bicker on their plane back to Gotham.

Yes, life was peaceful.

\-- FIN --


End file.
